


of storks and sisters

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, SkyeSophiaSadie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's babysitting Skye while they wait for her sister to be born, and she has a question he's not quite sure how to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of storks and sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Nonsensical au happy family fluff for Lilly and Ali because i love them and was also promised fluffy gifsets. The timeline is obviously out of snyc with any canon universe, so just roll with it and enjoy.

 “Thank you for doing this, Steve,” Melinda says, smiling even though she looks uncomfortable, her hands pressed into her lower back.

Phil had called him earlier with a hint of desperation in his voice- Melinda was in labor and they needed someone to watch Skye while they went to the hospital. They’d already tried almost everyone, but Maria, Barton, and Natasha were on a mission, Sharon had a work shift after school, and Tony and Pepper were at a conference in London. He’d agreed easily; he had no plans to break anyway.

“You know it’s no trouble at all, Melinda, I love spending time with Skye,” he replied, squeezing her shoulder gently. She smiled for a moment before grimacing, reaching a hand out to grip Steve’s arm as she bent forward, curling around herself.

“They’re getting closer,” she said, voice tight as she straightened up, hands moving to her stomach. “Phil-“

“I’m here,” he said, coming out of the kitchen, her bag slung over his shoulder and Skye clinging to his leg. “Skye wants to say goodbye.”

“Mommy don’t go,” Skye whined, moving from her dad’s leg to her mom’s, gripping her leggings tightly.

“Honey, your daddy and I have to go have your baby sister,” Melinda reminds her softly, running a hand through Skye’s brown curls. “Next time you see us you’ll be a big sister- remember how excited you were about that?”

Skye nods hesitantly, still holding her leg tightly.

“Steve is going to watch you while we’re at the hospital- you like Steve,” Phil says, scooping her up and letting her hug his neck. “And you’ll see us before you know it. Give Mommy a kiss before we go.”

Skye leaned over and kissed Melinda, hugging her tightly; Melinda squeezed her for a moment before letting go, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“I love you Mommy,” Skye said, and Melinda smiled, watching her be passed to Steve.

“And I love you,” she replied, letting Phil wrap an arm around her. “My mother will stop by when she gets into the city, and if you need anything you have Phil’s cell.”

Steve nodded, smiling.

“Go have a baby, you two,” he said, walking with them towards the door, Skye settled on his hip, her thumb having found its way into her mouth.

“We’ll call you after, to let you know when to bring Skye,” Phil said, looking at Melinda when she paused, inhaling deeply. “Thanks again, Steve.”

“Don’t worry about Skye- focus on your wife, Phil,” Steve said, nodding at Melinda pointedly. Phil smiled gratefully before turning back to his wife, helping her down the front steps.

Steve shut the front door behind them and brought Skye into the living room, sitting down with her on the couch.

“So kid, what should we do?”

* * *

 

He is so glad Tony isn’t here.

Skye had decided they should play tea party- which required dressing up. Steve was currently wrapped in a feather boa, had a sparkly tiara on his head, and his hands were squeezed into a pair of extra-large white satin gloves.

Their tea mates were a large purple teddy bear named Violet from her Aunt Maria and a blue elephant named Hawkly, from her Uncle Clint. Skye held conversations with the animals easily, pouring them pretend tea while Steve watched fondly, accepting his own invisible tea and biscuit graciously.

He’s enjoying his pretend Earl Grey when Skye directs her next question at him.

“Steve, where do babies come from?”

It’s a completely innocent question, but it causes Steve to choke on air. Skye looks at him in concerned confusion as he coughs, trying to catch his breath.

“I think that’s a question for your mom or dad, Skye,” Steve says when he can form sentences again, and Skye frowns.

“Mommy and Daddy aren’t here,” she replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Steve sighs. “Trip says they grow them in a garden, and that’s how he got his baby brother. Jemma says that’s wrong though, and I know it is too because the baby was in Mommy’s tummy, not a garden.”

Steve doesn’t quite know where to even start when the front door opens; in walks a smaller, older version of Melinda with short hair. Steve’s only met Melinda’s mother a handful of times- at Melinda and Phil’s wedding, and at a few of Skye’s birthday parties. She was a firm but kind woman, softened immensely by her granddaughter.

“Grandma!” Skye exclaims, shooting up from her seat by the coffee table to run to the woman. She bends down to scoop Skye up, letting the little girl cling to her neck. She murmurs something in what Steve assumes is Mandarin, pressing a kiss to her head before returning her to the ground. “Grandma do you remember Steve? He’s watching me while Mommy and Daddy get the baby.”

“I do remember him, Skye. It’s nice to see you again, Captain Rogers,” Melinda’s mother says, shaking his hand when he extends it, after removing the gloves.

“And you, Mrs. May,” he replies, smiling at the way Skye doesn’t move away from her. “The trip was good?”

“Almost no traffic,” she answers, running a hand over Skye’s head gently. “No news yet?”

Steve shakes his head and she nods, stopping to grab her bag. She disappears upstairs and Skye settles back at the table, picking the tea pot back up. She entertains herself quietly, adjusting how her animals are sitting on the couch next to Steve and filling their tea cups back up. When her grandmother returned she beamed up at her, patting the spot next to her on the floor. “Grandma do you want to join us?”

“Perhaps later, Skye,” her grandmother replies, leaning down to kiss the top of the little girl’s head. “I have to go see your mother and father at the hospital.”

Skye pouted but nodded, resting her head on Steve’s knee as she watched her grandmother leave, sighing so heavily for such a little girl. “Steve can we watch Mulan?”

“Only if you know how to work the DVD player,” Steve answers, somewhat sheepishly. “Natasha still hasn’t shown me how to use it properly.”

“It’s okay, I know how!” Skye exclaimed, standing up and moving to the television. After a few minutes she had the movie playing and was curled up on Steve’s left side, tiny head resting on his chest as she hugged her stuffed elephant to her.

They’ve made it about a third of the way through the movie when Skye sits up, looking at him with big brown eyes. “Steve, now will you tell me where babies come from?”

Steve freezes for a moment, continuing to look at the television, before he takes a breath and shifts, turning to face the little girl.

“Do you know what a stork is?” he asks, and Skye shakes her head, brunette ringlets tumbling over her shoulders. “Well it’s a bird that brings the babies to the hospital. Your mom and dad had to go meet it, and sometimes it takes a long time for them to get there.”

“So that’s why you had to watch me and Mommy and Daddy had to go to the hospital?” Skye asks, and Steve swallows.

“…yeah,” he says, wincing a little. Skye simply nods to herself before curling back up against him, quiet for the rest of the movie other than giggling to herself and singing along occasionally.

A few hours later, after they’d had cereal for dinner and read a few books, the phone rang; Steve left Skye coloring a picture to answer it, resting his back against the kitchen counter. “Coulson residence.”

“Hey Steve,” Coulson says, sounding exhausted by happy over the phone line. “Skye giving you trouble?”

“She’s been on her best behavior,” Steve answers, glancing through the doorway to check on her as she colored. “How’s Melinda?”

“Exhausted, but she and the baby are both healthy and asleep,” Coulson answers, his pride practically bursting down the line. “Seven pounds seven ounces, nineteen inches long. She’s gorgeous, and even louder than her sister was.”

“Congratulations Phil,” Steve says, warmth in his voice. “I’m so happy for you and Melinda.”

“Thanks, Steve. Would you mind bringing Skye? There’s still a few hours left for the visiting period, and Melinda’s mom will bring her back so she doesn’t have to spend the night here,” Phil says, and Steve agrees readily, telling him that they’d be there soon.

“Skye, we’re gonna head to the hospital- you get to meet your sister!”

* * *

Skye’s clinging to his hand when they reach the hospital room, and Steve recognizes the uncharacteristic shyness as she huddles as close to him as possible. Phil’s waiting outside the room, and Skye releases Steve’s hand to run to her dad, hugging him tightly when he scoops her up.

“Hi princess,” Phil says as Skye buries her face in his neck, arms tight around his neck. “Did you have fun with Steve?”

Skye nods, still hiding her face; when she speaks, her voice is slightly muffled.

“Can I see Mommy?”

“You can see Mommy, and you can meet your baby sister,” Phil says, rubbing Skye’s back as she relaxes her grip, pulling back to look at him. “Grandma is here too, and after you’re going to go home with her while Mommy and Daddy stay with your sister, okay?”

Skye nods, looking back at Steve. “Can Steve come too?”

“Oh no, it’s fine-“

“Of course he can,” Phil cuts him off, smiling. “Melinda wants to see you anyway Steve. C’mon in.”

Shifting Skye to his hip, he led them into the room; Melinda’s mother was in a chair by the window, a book in her lap, and Melinda was propped up in bed, a small bundle nestled in her arms. Phil placed Skye near Melinda’s hip, cautioning her to be gentle as she moved to her mother’s side.

“Hi Mommy,” she said softly, relaxing when Melinda wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

“Hi baby,” she replied, letting Skye nestle into her side. “This is your little sister, Sophia. Can you say hi to her too?”

“Hi Sophia,” Skye said, leaning a little closer to peer at her, fingers touching her blanket tentatively. “She’s so tiny, Mommy.”

“You were this tiny once too,” Melinda answers, fingers brushing along her daughter’s arm. “You’ve got a big job now as her big sister. She’s going to need lots of help learning about the whole world. Think you’re up for it?”

Skye nods vigorously, causing Melinda to smile fondly, kissing her head again.

“I knew you would be,” she says, shifting Sophia in her arms slightly before turning to the other new occupant of the room. “Hello Steve. Thank you for watching Skye today.”

“It was no trouble. She knows I love her,” he answers, smiling easily. “Sophia’s a beautiful name.”

“Sophia Grace Coulson. Has a nice ring to it,” she responds, smiling down at her daughter. “Phil and I have a question for you, Steve.”

“Oh?” he asks, looking between the two of them. Melinda nods to Phil, who turns to Steve with a grin.

“If you’re up for it, we were wondering if you’d like to be Sophia’s godfather. Maria and Clint are Skye’s, and we’d like you and Natasha to be Sophia’s,” he says, and Steve’s eyes widen in pleased surprise.

“I’d be honored,” he answers, shaking Phil’s hand firmly as Melinda smiles at him, sitting up slightly.

“Come here- hold your goddaughter,” she says, and with her guidance, nestles the infant into his arms. She small and warm, shifting slightly against his chest and sighing sleepily, blinking open big, dark eyes to look up at him. He’d been on assignment overseas when Skye had been born, and hadn’t come home until she was months older, and he didn’t have much experience around other small children. Sophia was so small and fragile, and he knew he’d protect her like she was his own if he had to.

“You two certainly do make beautiful kids,” he says, looking up at Melinda and Phil. Phil’s moved to sit on Melinda’s free side, and she’s leaning into him, head on his shoulder where his arm encircles her. Skye’s half-asleep, face buried in Melinda’s hair and her arm around her waist, and Steve is struck by how much everyone in this room loved each other.

“Mommy, can I see the stork?” Skye asks, voice quiet and sleepy, and Steve flushes at the confused look on Melinda’s face.

“See the what, Skye?”

“The stork that brought Soph,” she asks, sitting up slightly and rubbing at her eyes. “Steve said a stork brought her to the hospital for you.”

Melinda and Phil both look at Steve, and he shrugs, adjusting Sophia in his arms slightly.

“She asked where babies came from. Figured that was more your field than mine,” he answered, and Phil laughed while Melinda rolled her eyes.

“The stork left already,” Melinda answers, running her hand over Skye’s head.

“Can I meet the stork that brings the next baby?” Skye asks, and Melinda snorts.

“There aren’t going to be any more babies, honey,” she answers, and this time it’s Melinda’s mother who laughs. “Mama, what was that for?”

“Sophia will be a big sister by the time she’s walking, and we all know it,” her mother answers, and Phil has the good grace to blush. “We’ll be back here before you know it.”

“Can it be a brother this time? Since I already have a sister now?” Skye asks, and Melinda shushes her with a kiss.

“Let’s get you adjusted to having a baby sister before we think about any other siblings, okay?”


End file.
